1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the manufacture of mixtures of styrene-containing polymers and polycarbonates, wherein the polycarbonate is initially brought in contact with a precipitating agent. A solvent and a precipitating agent are subsequently removed from the precipitated solid material to prepare a polycarbonate having a residual moisture. The resultant product is mixed with styrene-containing polymers at temperatures above the softening range of the components to be mixed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current state of the art is described in the following: (1) German Patent No. 1,170,141, (2) German Published Application No. 2,329,548, (3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,835 (4) Japanese Patent No. 46/37424 and (5) German Application No. 2,427,960.
Mixtures of styrene-containing polymers with polycarbonate are described in (1) and (2). The process of precipitating polycarbonates from the reaction solution after the manufacture using a medium which does not dissolve polycarbonates is described in reference (3). Reference (4) relates to spraying the reaction solution into a large volume of hot water which is also a suitable process by which the water soluble impurities are simultaneously removed.
After separating the polycarbonate polymer, a costly drying process must then be used to isolate the polycarbonate before the desired mixtures can be produced by melting the polymer containing the dried polycarbonate and the styrene. Thus a purpose of this invention was to determine a technically simple process for working polycarbonate into styrene-containing polymers wherein the expensive drying step for the polycarbonate can be avoided.